El complot del Muerdago
by Jade Sabinne
Summary: Butters cedio al muerdago despues de todo.Disculpen primer fic y no se que poner


Las cosas de este pueden ser muy misteriosas, unas más que otras claro, entre ellas el amor es un ejemplo, es un sentimiento muy misterioso, que ha sido capaz de enlazar a dos personas muy distintas, en este caso a un chico pervertido con chico un inocente, je puede ser muy raro ¿cierto? Pero espera a que te cuente la historia de Kenneth McCormick y de Leopold "Butters" Stoch

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era invierno, faltaba 3 semanas para Navidad pero a pesar de eso, todas las casas (o casi todas) ya estaban respectivamente decoradas. En la preparatoria de South Park a dos chicas (háblese de Wendy y Bebe) se les ocurrió la "grandiosa idea" de poner un muérdago en cada puerta (ya sean en los salones, en la entrada a la cafetería, biblioteca, gimnasio, entrada de los baños…etc.)

Varios estudiantes habían aprovechado esto para besar a las respectivas personas que le gustaban (tal es el caso de Stan a Kyle en la entrada de la cafetería, también Craig a Tweek en la entrada al gimnasio o Damien a Pip saliendo del baño de hombres) pero quien aún no había pasado por esto era cierto rubio de chaqueta azul, así es, Butters había logrado escabullirse muy bien para no tener que recibir besos en casi todo el horario escolar y era consiente también que esta lucha se haría hasta que llegarán las vacaciones navideñas. Pero al segundo receso….

-Hey, Butters-dijo Clyde a 3 metros de él cerrando su casillero- quédate no te muevas por favor.-Eh?- dijo Butters, quien iba a entrar la última clase que era ingles se confundió ante las palabras de Clyde, por inercia miro arriba y vio ahí a la susodicha ramita colgando del umbral de la puerta, miro por un segundo a Clyde y echo a correr.

Corrió y corrió hasta que se sintió jalado hasta el armario del conserje, justo cuando Butters entró, Clyde había pasado de largo, suspiro y se dio cuenta que la luz estaba apagada y que había un fuerte olor a cigarrillo en el ambiente. Busco al tacto el interruptor u cuando lo hayo prendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que su "salvador" era Kenny McCromick.

-H-hola K-kenny dijo el rubio menor bajando la vista, desde hacía ya un tiempo, Butters sentía algo por el de la parka anaranjada y su gran único temor era de que Kenny no le correspondiera porque hasta donde el sabia, Kenny solo había salido con chicas…

-Hola Butters-Dijo Kenny pitando por última vez su cigarrillo y botándolo al suelo- huyendo de Clyde no?

-No m-me gusta l-los m-muérdagos- dijo Butters jugando con sus nudillos-¿Enserio?-rio Kenny por un momento y ante la confundida mirada de Butters dijo- mi arriba.

Butters hizo caso y miro: ¡había un muérdago encima de ellos! , Butters se sintió nervioso y tenía miedo mas no se movió ni un milímetro, es como si algo en él le dijera que se quedara y que recibiera lo que tanto había deseado. De momento a otro las luces se apagaron y unos pasos se aproximaban al rubio menor….

Afuera, Clyde tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, al poco rato llegaron Stan, Kyle, Pip, Damien, Tweek y Craig.

-Misión cumplida-dijo Clyde a lo que se retiró junto a unos abrazados Pip y Damien que tenían la misma sonrisa del castaño.

-Sabes, darle ese empujoncito a Kenny y Butters no fue tan difícil-dijo Kyle sonriente- crees que Kenny solo se abstendrá al beso- en eso adentro del armario se oyó un gemido.

-Dudo que haga solo eso- dijo secamente Craig- por favor, estamos hablando de Kenny McCormick, la puta de South Park, obvio después de la mamá de Cartman.

-Cierra tu puta boca, hijo de puta- dijo el susodicho quien en ese preciso momentito pasaba junto con Wendy, esta le dijo algo tranquilizador al robusto y avanzo hacia Kyle…

-Y bien ¿lo logro?- pregunto Wendy señalando la puerta del armario-Sí y dile a Bebe que gracias de mi parte y la de Kenny-dijo Kyle quien se retiraba con Stan que antes de entrar a clases se dieron un tierno beso….

Aun dentro del armario Kenny y Butters estaban abrazados, el menor con unas extrañas marcas en su cuello y muy sonrojado, estaba pensando que los muérdagos no eran tan malos después de todo….-Ah, Butters, espera a que sea Año nuevo-dijo Kenny como si estuviera leyendo el pensamiento del otro…

Fiesta, Licor, ¿adonde llegarían?


End file.
